Hungary (Europa Universalis II)
Hungary is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light brown, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Hungary By Revolt If it ceases to exist, Hungary can be recreated by revolt at any point in the game. It must contain one of the following two provinces: * Magyar (the default capital) * Maros * Pest It may also contain any of the following provinces, though they may not form Hungary on their own: * Banat * Odenburg * Presburg * Ruthenia Hungary's culture and religion are not set in revolt.txt, but they will be magyar and usually catholic. Starting Position Hungary only exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Hungary has magyar and slovak cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control eight core provinces (Banat, Carparthia, Magyar, Maros, Odenburg, Pest, Presburg, and Ruthenia) and have five more cores (Croatia, Krain, Istria, Serbia, and Transylvania) that they neither own nor control. Hungary has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Hungary has magyar and slovak cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control eleven core provinces (Banat, Carparthia, Croatia, Krain, Magyar, Maros, Odenburg, Pest, Presburg, Ruthenia, and Transylvania) and have two more cores (Istria and Serbia) that they neither own nor control. Hungary have the following stability and technology: Monarchs Early Monarchs Siebenbürgen Monarchs These monarchs are active by default. They can be removed from play if Hungary selects the first of two options in the event The Death of King Lajos of Hungary between 1516 and 1540. Habsburg Monarchs These monarchs are dormant by default. They will come into play if Hungary selected the first option in the event The Death of King Lajos of Hungary between 1516 and 1540. Leaders Generals Events Hungary has a major events file and a flavor events file. Unusually, the major events file contains a number of events for different countries (all of which are part of event chains that start with Hungarian events). The Death of King Vaclav IV This event happens if Bohemia chooses the first of two options (The traitor will not rule Bohemia) in their event of the same name. The Bohemian event happens on 16th August 1419. The event gives Hungary a Casus belli on Bohemia. The Council of Florence and the Union of the Churches This event happens if Byzantium chooses the first of two options (Laetentur Coeli) in their event of the same name. The Byzantine event happens to 300 days (10 months) after 1st January 1439. The event simply gives Hungary a Casus belli on the Ottoman Empire. The Death of King Lajos of Hungary This event happens if Austria exists, and the provinces of Magyar, Maros, and Pest are all owned by Hungary but controlled by the Ottoman Empire at any point between 13th March 1516 and 21st July 1540. Option A is Elect Ferdinand Habsburg of Austria and option B is Elect Johan Zapolya of Siebenbürgen. The two options have the following effects: Elect Ferdinand Habsburg of Austria * Removes the Siebenbürgen Monarchs from play * The Habsburg monarchs will rule instead * Give the provinces of Bohemia, Erz, Istria, Krain,Moravia, Odenburg, Ostmarch, Presburg, Salzburg,Silesia, Steiermark,and Sudeten to Austria * Give the provinces of Ruthenia and Transylvania to the Ottomans * Trigger the Ottoman event The Habsburg Inheritance of Hungary, which causes them to inherit what's left of Hungary * Trigger the Austrian event The Habsburg Inheritance of Hungary, which gives them cores on the provinces they have gained Elect Johan Zapolya of Siebenbürgen * -3 Stability * -200 Relations with Austria * Lose 15,000 troops in a random province * Lose 10,000 troops in two random provinces * Lose 5,000 troops in two random provinces The Habsburg Inheritance of Hungary If The Death of King Lajos of Hungary did not happen, then an Austrian event by this name causes Austria to inherit Hungary on 22nd July 1540. Since the event cannot happen after 23rd July 1540, a Hungarian player should try to ensure that Austria does not exist on either of those dates. Religious Rebellion This event happens up to 30 days (1 month) after 1st January 1604, and cannot happen after 1st January 1605. There are two options. Option A is Fight for the cause of the Reformed Faith and option B is Fight for the cause of the Catholic Faith. The two options have the following effects: Both options * -2 Stability * +6 Revolt risk for 36 months (3 years) * -5000 troops in 2 random provinces #''Fight for the cause of the Reformed Faith'' * State religion becomes Reformed * +2 Innovative * +100 Relations with Denmark, Lithuania, the Netherlands, Prussia, and Sweden * -100 Relations with Austria, the Papal States, and Spain Fight for the cause of the Cathollic Faith * State religion becomes Counter-Reform Catholic -* -2 Innovative * -100 Relations with Denmark, England, the Netherlands, Prussia, and Sweden * +100 Relations with Austria, the Papal States, and Spain The Hungarian Vampire This is the sole event in Hungary's flavor events file. It happens up to 300 days (10 months) after 1614 (presumably after the 1st of January of that year). It reduces Hungary's Stability and Innovative by 1 each. category:Europa Universalis II Balkan countries